staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Czerwca 2015
TVP 1 05:30 Zmiennicy - odc. 11/15 - Antycypacja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Paweł z Tarsu. Pojednanie światów - W swoim świecie 28'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Misiewicz, Maciej Adamiak; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Ziarno. Św. Benedykt; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 31 Schronisko dla żółwi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /28/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9 - Przydział - txt. str. 777 59'; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wojciech Pokora, Bronisław Pawlik, Kazimierz Kaczor, Bożena Dykiel, Bolesław Płotnicki, Jerzy Kryszak, Zdzisław Rychter, Ryszard Pietruski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 52 Turystyka wiejska smacznie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Przygotuj się na miłość; widowisko; wyk.:Jerzy Zelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 BBC w Jedynce - Imperium pustynnych mrówek (Empire of the Desert Ants) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:John Brown; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Korzenie - odc. 1/12 (Roots, ep. 1/12) 46'; serial kraj prod.USA (1977); reż.:Marvin Chomsky; wyk.:LeVar Burton, John Amos, Louis Jr Gossett, Lorne Greene, Lloyd Bridges; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dziewczyna z indyjskim szmaragdem - odc. 1 (Mädchen mit dem indischen Smaragd, Das, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777 44'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); reż.:Michael Karen; wyk.:Stephanie Stumph, Suzanne von Borsody, Omar El Saeidi, Faraz Khan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - odc. 2/10 (Thorn Birds, The, ep. 2/10); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1983); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Rolnik szuka żony - /1/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 PKO Nocny Wrocław Półmaraton; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:08 The Color Run - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:13 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Fanfan Tulipan (Fanfan La Tulipe) - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Vincent Perez, Penelope Cruz, Didier Bourdon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Góra Śmierci: Trzęsienie ziemi w Nepalu (Mountain of Death) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Piłka nożna - Copa America: Brazylia - Wenezuela ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:25 Piłka nożna - Copa America: Brazylia - Wenezuela; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:35 Dekalog - Pięć 57'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Tesarz, Artur Barciś, Krystyna Janda, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maciej Szary, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Goldeneye (Goldeneye) - txt. str. 777 124'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995); reż.:Martin Campbell; wyk.:Sean Bean, Izabella Scorupco, Pierce Brosnan, Famke Jannsen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /28/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 100% Natury - odc. 9 - Gmina Świnoujście; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 1131; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 1/7 Klondike - txt. str. 777 32'; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Agata Siecińska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Andrzej Kowalewicz, Sergiusz Lach, Filip Łobodziński, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Lidia Korsakówna, Teresa Lipowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu (Back to The Secret Garden) 95'; Film familijny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Michael Tuchner; wyk.:Camilla Belle, Aled Roberts, Joan Plowright, George Baker, Cherie Lunghi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzika Kolumbia z Nigelem Marvenem - Góry i kolibry - odc. 1/4 (ep. 1/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.: Nie dotyczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Drewno - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży. Chorwacja (128) - Wyspiarski Kvarner; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Kabaret Młodych Panów zaprasza; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Kleopatra - cz. 1/2 (Cleopatra) - txt. str. 777 88'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Franc Roddam; wyk.:Leonor Varela, Timothy Dalton, Billy Zane, Rupert Graves; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2126; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 132/156 "Powrót" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 593 - Życie jest walką - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 1 "Przysługa" - txt. str. 777 22'; serial fabularyzowany TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kasior, Leszek Korusiewicz; wyk.:Wojciech Kuliński, Dariusz Wieteska, Konrad Darocha, Monika Mazur; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dziś są twoje urodziny - 600 - lecie miasta Krotoszyn; koncert; reż.:Beata Szymańska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Szybko i wściekle (Fast & Furious) - txt. str. 777 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Justin Lin; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriguez, Jordana Brewster, Sung Kang, John Ortiz, Laz Alonso, Gal Gadot, John Ortiz, Ron Yuan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Paranienormalni Tonight - (8); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: "Nad" (scen. i reż. Mariusz Bielinski); spektakl teatralny; reż.:Mariusz Bieliński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 XXIII Gala Jazzowa Grand Prix Jazz Melomani; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Krzyk 3 (Scream 3) 112'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Wes Craven; wyk.:Neve Cambell, David Arquette, Courteney Cox; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Czas honoru - odc. 40 "Już czas.."; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Czas honoru - odc. 41 "W pułapce"; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - piosenki Kabaretu Potem - tam i z powrotem; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 06:35 Piosenka Biesiadna - VI GALA PIOSENKI BIESIADNEJ - Piosenki o mojej Warszawie (1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Sztuka życia - odc. 88 Olga Bołądź; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (104); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /109/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 13; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno. Św. Benedykt; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Sława i chwała - odc. 2 Zawierucha - txt. str. 777 54'; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Michał Żebrowski, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Joanna Mastalerz, Mirosława Dubrawska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Piotr Adamczyk, Anna Radwan, Maria Głądkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Polonia w Komie - (752) Kuala Lumpur - Jacek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Szukałem Was; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - ze Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej w Warszawie.; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 "Na moście w Avignon" - piosenki Andrzeja Zaryckiego; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Grillowanie na trzy sposoby - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Skarby prowincji. II odc. 23; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Misja natura - Kurze grzędy 1/12; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Piotr Tarasiuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /109/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1121 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dyskretny urok trójkąta, czyli namiętne show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Żaba odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 93* (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Sława i chwała - odc. 2 Zawierucha - txt. str. 777 54'; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Michał Żebrowski, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Joanna Mastalerz, Mirosława Dubrawska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Piotr Adamczyk, Anna Radwan, Maria Głądkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 13; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pod Tatrami - Szukałem Was; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /109/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1121 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Żaba odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 93* (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (250); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Misja natura - Kurze grzędy 1/12; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Piotr Tarasiuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia